Zhagroit
Families There are 6 Districts in Zhagroit, each one controlled by a different Family. Families are merchant groups, very similar to mafia families. Though they are not always related by blood, they treat one another as a family would. Districts There are 6 Districts in Zhagroit, each controlled by a major family. Each District has a unique feel and production capacity. Zaun District At the northernmost side of Blood Bay, the Zauns control a large part of the Zhagroit coastline. * Major Trade ** Salt (Especially with Northern Fractera) ** Seafood * Notable Landmarks ** Nightveil Guildhall ** The Zaun Fishery - Doubles as the Zaun family headquarters. ** The Leviathan - A large Casino, most of the Zaun family parties take place at this location. * Building makeup ** Most of District 1 is ports along the coast. It is well known for having a lot of smuggler's docks, if you know where to find them. ** Districts 1 and 6 are also the only locations with recreational beach fronts. Family One of the oldest and most powerful families, the Zauns control the northernmost District in Zhagroit. They have a large portion of the coastline, and control all the Northern ports. They primarily trade Salt and Seafood across Fractera. They also control the District that the guildhall of Nightveil is in, and so they are on good terms with the guild. Their family sigil is a Kraken. * Leader: Christian Zaun - Bald, heavyset human male, mid forties. Amyraen District Controlled by the Amyraen family, District 4 is like a micro-cosm of elven culture mixed with city life. Rooftop gardens are popular, as are brothels and tobacco dens. While the Amyraen family itself is corrupt, many of its residents are merely down on their luck elves who still wish to create a place they can call home. * Major Trade ** Textiles ** Flour ** Leather * Notable Landmarks * Building makeup ** The factories and mills are close to the docks. The farther away from the docks you get, the wealthier the neighborhood becomes. Those who live far away from the Bay are those who don't have to work in that area. Family The only Elven family in Zhagroit, the Amyraens are very exclusive. They control District 2 and the only members are elven, usually ostracized from polite society due to bizarre tastes. This family is currently under the control of Theodas Torquen, to secure his foothold in Zhagroit, preparing for his take-over of the Merjay and freeing Voshen. The family is openly hostile to half elves. * Leader: Ivran Amyraen - A tall, willowy high elf in his mid 300's with jet black hair, Ivran is eccentric about the “purity” of elves, and claims that the members of Amyraen are all pure elves. Ivran himself has jet black hair which he dyes to make it appear more pure. Bloodstone District This District has a relatively small collection of ports, though that is no problem for the Dwarven family, as they control the only gemstone mines and stone quarries in Zhagroit, which lie outside the city. The majority of their wealth comes from the Trinibach, the name for the three precious gem mines. They are very secret and heavily guarded. The road from the city to the mines has outposts every half mile, and the road is the only way to find them. Unknown to most people, the Trinibach seem to be drying up, and the Bloodstones are getting desperate for other sources of income. * Major Trade ** Gold ** Precious Gems ** Stone * Notable Landmarks ** The Trinibach - 3 Gemstone mines all within a 2 mile radius of eachother, these mines supply the majority of the Bloodstone's wealth. ** Bloodstone Keep - Though not really a military fortification, Bloodstone keep is the center of the family's power. All the Faces are required to live there, and the manse itself sprawls larger than 4 city blocks. ** The Ruby Square - A major marketplace for land trade throughout Zhagroit. It is dedicated to Balgur. * Building Makeup - The Bloodstone District is primarily residential. The mines employ the majority of the District, with individuals working 1 week on - 1 week off shifts, living at the mines when they work. This leaves a lot of downtime during the day for about half the District, many with a lot of coin. This makes gambling a primary attraction, especially Frilled Lizard Racing. * Politics ** The Bloodstones are on good terms with the Zauns, given that many of their workers go to the Zaun casinos to gamble while they aren't working. ** The Bloodstones are enemies with the Amyraen, largely due to their hatred of the other's species. Family A Dwarven family, the Bloodstones are slightly more accepting of outside races than the Amyraen, at least as members of the Band or Aides. While they are more polite about their racism, only Dwarves are allowed to be Faces. They control District 3, which does not have much control of the Ports. Rather, there are a few silver and diamond mines on the outskirts of Zhagroit, which are primarily controlled by the Bloodstone family. They are huge enemies of the Amyraen family. * Leader: Ragnar Bloodstone - An elderly dwarf with dark red hair and a nasty scar that has destroyed most of his nose. It's been replaced with a silver prosthetic. He is nearly obsessed with gaudiness and gems. Hayden District Though each District has its slums, a common joke is that if you tried to mug a man in Hayden, he'll pinch your purse and offer half of it back to you. Hayden has struggled for the past 30 years, 15 of which were controlled by the former family, the Ostrenkayes. The economic structure was failing, which opened the way for the Hayden. They somehow came across the process of creating a powerful narcotic, called Soma. They rose to power on the back of the drug, and now a large portion of the District are unemployed and addicted to the substance. Wealth and power are centralized by the few, and random acts of crime are the highest of anywhere in Zhagroit. * Major Trade ** Narcotics (Soma) ** Brothels * Notable Landmarks ** House Hayden - A sprawling walled mansion that includes fountains, recreational activities, and more than one park, House Hayden stands in sharp contrast to the rest of the District. A single point of light in an otherwise tarnished, dark area. ** The Empty House - A bit of a misnomer, this building is always occupied. It is the center of power of the Church of The Empty, and is a living space that is open to anyone and everyone, so long as they do not try to claim it for their own. It is run by the nuns of Mordir, who live underneath the structure. * Building Makeup - Primarily shanty towns, drug dens, and brothels, there are several factories near the Port that are disguised as tea refineries, but are secretly used to mass produce Soma. Family The Haydens are recent upstarts, only gaining enough power to overtake the previous Family (The Ostrenkayes). They control the majority of the Narcotics and tea trade throughout Zhagroit, and they made their rise to power on the back of a new drug called Soma only 15 years ago, which numbs the user's perception of reality and releases large amounts of dopamine. Due to their leader being a half elf, they are at political odds with Amyraen. They are currently allied with Davoskra and The Rope (though Davoskra only deals with Mira). The Rope was a big part of how Haden rose to power, though that is not public knowledge. * Leader: Nakira Haden - A middle aged half elf woman with white hair. She is overly charismatic and a bit aloof. The real power behind the Haden family is in Nakira's daughter, Mira. * Aide: Mira Haden - The one responsible for the creation of the drug Soma, and her intelligence has allowed the rise of the family. Caestra District The District of color, Caestra is most well known for its presence at night. Special dyes produced in the District are used on all sorts of cloth and paint, which are then used with lanterns and mage lights to create a spectacle for all comers. * Major Trade ** Dye ** Paint ** Colored Lights ** Rugs * Notable Landmarks ** The Aetherlens - A giant tower used to observe and study the motion of the celestial bodies. ** 7th Street - A popular street full of bars, brothels, and other forms of entertainment, 7th street is the most happening location every night in Zhagroit. * Building Makeup ** Much of the population of Caestra are self-employed, making their own rugs or clothing. There are several factories close to the docks that are controlled by the Caestra family, but the rest of the city is fairly content. Family Although as powerful as the other families, Caestra is more of a minor player for our purposes. Caestra controls the Cloth and dye trade, they make very expensive and elaborate rugs. * Leader: Wilma Caestra - A perverted old halfling woman, she is the "quirky, oddball" type. Her favorite property are her all male brothels (which are basically like fantasy strip clubs.) Nod District A smaller family, the Nods control the porcelain and salt trade. Despite their size, the Nods have one of the strongest Bands in Zhagroit. Their district also contains the governmental buildings of Zhagroit, which are mostly a sham given that all the power resides with the families. The Nods are interested in bringing more power back to the government since they have been struggling in recent years. * Leader: Ralphen Nod - A crippled human man in his late 50's, he can only move via wheelchair with an assistant, though he used to be a powerful Band member who took over control of the Family he served in his youth. Other Factions Merjay A group of Elite fighters that take residence in an old temple in the middle of the Eastern Desert, the Merjay are technically the primary fighting force of the government of Zhagroit, but since the corruption of the government, their role has been unnecessary. Except, that is, to protect the prison of Voshen Discord, deep within their temple. Nightveil The Rope Import/Export goods * Spices * Cloth * Spices * Seafood * Drugs/Narcotics * Dyes * Tea * Porcelain * Salt * Ivory